


That Much Stronger

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Nightmares, Protective Isaac, Protective Scott, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was kidnapped by a horny wolf, now, Scott and Isaac think it's their responsibility to 'take care' of Stiles by scenting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Much Stronger

I didn't realise how clingy these damn wolves could be when you're sick. Well, not so much 'sick', but when you were beaten up and kidnapped by a werewolf because the stupid thing wanted you to be their Mate.

Every night, Isaac sneaks into my room. And scents me, always rubbing his face over mine. I walked in on him rolling around on my sheets once, he looked like a dog trying scratch their back.

But, even at school, in the change rooms after lacrosse practice. Scott hides my things so everyone leaves before us. And once the last person leaves, he scents me. Rubbing his face on my neck and chest, he even rubs his face on my clothes. I used to try shoving him off, but he would just growl, and shine his bright yellow pearls at me. So now I let him go for it, no point fighting him about it, he always wins.

But a few nights ago, both, Isaac AND Scott showed up to my house and jumped into my bed. It was unusual. They have been rather babyish lately.

"How much longer will it take for them to leave me alone?" I asked Derek.

He shrugged."I'm not sure, they think you are their responsibility. Sort of like their pup. You're hurt, you're injured, Isaac said you've even been having nightmares. They're just trying to give you comfort, Stiles."

I groaned."I don't want their comfort. They're suffocating me!"

Derek shrugged again."Well, they'll leave you alone eventually, but not until they think you'll be safe."

I headbutted the table and groaned. Yep, this sucks.

I walked home only to be bombarded by Scott and Isaac, both giving me a lecture about how it's not safe for me to be walking around by myself.

They might as well be my damn parents!

A few weeks have passed and it not so bad. They still scent me, but not as much as they were before. They both leave it to night times, when they can come in and scent me, then leave again.

In the change rooms, Scott still looks at me, with scenting-determination in his eyes. I just ignore it and he goes away.

I'm not sure if this whole thing was a good or bad thing, sure it was annoying. But it feels great knowing I have them there, always protecting me.


End file.
